


Mommy's Bedtime Stories

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Chan, Extremely Underage, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: Lusamine loves reading toddercon stories, and her children are four and five. They find her e-reader, and you can guess what happens after that. Takes place 7 years before the SM series.





	Mommy's Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised by how many people liked my last fic, "These Aren't Baby Books!", so I wrote something similar.

Sitting in her plush, all white office with a low ranking employee, Lusamine sighed. It was that time of year again. The dreaded performance reviews. Regardless of who she was evaluating, it was the same process- call them in, sit them down, discuss their strengths and weaknesses, and brace herself for their reaction. Sometimes they'd cry, sometimes they'd yell, and sometimes they'd even threaten her. Sometimes they'd wouldn't even listen and just leave without a word. This particular employee, who has been here for a year but keeps making the same rookie mistakes, looked annoyed.

“... And you fed the school of Goldeen the wrong type of food.” Lusamine was reading the contents in the folder. “Again.” She closed it and stared at him.

He wore a blank expression. “...Too long, didn't listen.” He popped a stick of gum in his mouth.

What? He didn't hear a word of what she said? And he had the nerve to chew gum in her presence? This little… she was trying her hardest to keep her cool.

“You weren't listening?” She began to tap her nail on the desk. “Is your job not important to you?”

He shrugged. “Like I said, the speech was too long. It was like, uh, thirty minutes? On top of that, you were rude and you talked too fast. For example-”

“You're fired!” She banged her fists on the desk.

He spat out his gum. “What?”

“Was I not clear enough? You're…” she leaned forward. “Fired.”

“But why?”

“Why? You had a lot of nerve criticizing how I run things. Now pick up your gum and get out!” She pointed to the door.

After he left, she sighed and rubbed her forehead and leaned back in her chair. Many performance reviews didn't go as well as she hoped, but none of them were this bad! What kind of people did HR hire? When these reviews were over, she was gonna pay them a visit.

She leaned forward and made a call. “Darius, tell Sarah to come to my office. It's time for her review.”

“I think she's in the bathroom, but I'll let her know when I see her.”

“Take your time. It's fine. Call me if anything happens. Good bye.” She hung up and took a sip of her coffee.

Since Sarah might not show up for some time, Lusamine logged into her Tundra account and clicked on a story she bought yesterday- “Babies in Bondage”. [ Tundra is based on Amazon ] 

“A mother named Flora lived with her two sons, two year old Jason and four year old David.” Lusamine read. “Every night, she would strip them down to their underwear and handcuff them to the crib- she had her babies in bondage.”

This is totally gonna get me hot and bothered, she thought. 

Lusamine should've been “bothered” in a different way, especially since she had a four year old daughter and five year old son herself, but she just couldn't help binging on these kind of stories. She first started reading smut when 50 Degrees of Fire released, then she moved on to orgies and incest, then Pokephilia and barely legal, then teen, then loli and shota, and now toddlercon. When the more vanilla material didn't turn her on anymore, she had to turn to more and more extreme work, to the point where she was mainly reading books like “I Make My Four Year Old Get Down On All Fours” and “Licking Her Baby’s Juicy Candy”. Titles that would make a normal person vomit made her clit tingle.

“Jason's and David's bodies were crimson, badly beaten and bruised from the sweet torture.” Lusamine continued. “Although they were tired from the abuse, they knew how to stay strong for their dominatrix Mommy. 'I wanna just whip you two some more.’ Flora said as she traced her finger on Jason's large wound. 'But that wouldn't be right. So, I'll reward you by sucking your dicks.’”

Oh, now she was getting to the best parts! She bookmarked the page and logged off; Sarah should be here soon, so Lusamine didn't wanna get in too deep into the book. 

Ten minutes later, a nervous looking Sarah showed up. Lusamine spent the next twenty minutes going over how she could improve, and predictively, Sarah cried and ran out the door. She was the third employee to do that today. What was this, kindergarten? Speaking of kindergarten…

As soon as the work day was over, Lusamine had dinner with her children and rushed to her room without tucking them in first. She felt awful for neglecting them, but she was so damn tired; all she wanted to do was take a nice, hot shower and lie down. The very first thing she did after getting comfortable underneath the covers was to grab her Tundra Glacier e-reader [ loosely based off Amazon Kindle ] and log into her account.

“Oh yeah, I meant to finish reading that story, bbbbuuutttt…” she clicked on the “recommended for you” link. “Let's see if they have any sales on some juicy kindergarten stories.”

Out of all the toddlercon sub categories and kinks, “kindergartners” was her favorite. It was probably gross because Gladion was five, and Lillie was gonna be kindergarten age in a year, but she didn't care. Actually, that kink was hot precisely because her kids were old enough to be in kindergarten. She couldn't put her finger on why, but there was something about reading about a taboo that was so close to home.

“Hmm…” she kept scrolling to find the dirtiest titles. “'Pokemon Don't Listen to 5 Year Olds 7: Tentacruel’s Too Cool for School.’” she smirked. “I can't believe I almost forgot this series! Instant buy!” She clicked on the cart icon.

She scrolled through the “customers who bought this item also bought” section. “'Drinking the Juicy Juice’.” She rolled her eyes. “Too bland. 'Took the Baby's Virginity’.” She shrugged. “I've heard better. 'Kinky Kindergartners 3: Pussy Kat Nap’.” she grinned. “Three? How come I've never heard of this series? Talk about Injustice! Let's see what it's about.” She clicked on the link.

“The naughtiest, kinkiest kindergartners are back once again! This time, their teacher Miss Parker, can't get them to settle down and take a nap! So, she allows them to lick her dripping wet pussy and then some! They give her pussy the good fucking it deserves like no one else can till they fall asleep! Like the previous two KK books, this is full of nothing but the hottest moves in toddlercon history! Expect twelve adorable, small five year olds to gang bang and overpower a MILF!! You've been warned!!!”

Lusamine's clit couldn't stop twitching. It was difficult to find toddler gang bangs. “My God! Hot! Hot!! HOT!!” She kept hitting the cart button.

She calmed down after realizing what she just did. “Did I just buy twenty-five of these? Oops.” She tried to get a refund.

She was buying more books when the door knocked.

“Yes?” She had her eyes glued to the screen.

“Mommy, it's us!” Lillie yelled as she banged on the door.

She sighed and slipped her e-reader under her pillow. “Come in. There's no need to knock the door down.”

They opened the door and dashed to the bed and crashed on it.

I hope they don't break my e-reader, Lusamine thought.

“Mommy, why didn't you tuck us in?” Lillie whined as she slid underneath the covers and embraced her.

Lusamine played in her daughter's hair. “I'm sorry honey, but Mommy was tired.” She yawned.

“We couldn't sleep!” Gladion jumped in between Lusamine's legs.

She shivered. “Oh! Gladion!” 

He looked concerned. “Are you OK, Mommy?” He grinded on her at a slow pace.

Lillie started to squirm against her. “Yeah, are you OK?”

These two had too much energy, even in the middle of the night. The way they were moving around her made her clit throb and her breath shallow. Her panties were so wet she wanted to change them. When Gladion started to press down on her and grind on her faster, her walls tightened.

“I can't!” Lusamine pushed her son off, sprinted to the bathroom, and slammed the door.

Panting and sweating bullets, she clutched the counter with one hand and held her rapidly beating heart with the other. What… just happened? Her kids would always do that and she'd never get aroused, so why was she so wet now? Maybe she has been reading too many of those toddlercon books, and she should stop.

She stood up, spat in the toilet, and used a washcloth to wipe her forehead. Throwing it in the hamper, she glanced at the mini e-reader on the top of the toilet.

“I... shouldn't…” she tried to stop herself from grabbing it on impulse.

Unfortunately, she couldn't. Before she knew it, she was sitting on the toilet with her panties down and scrolling through her new books.

“...Timmy, Jack and Andrew were pounding Miss Parker from all sides.” Lusamine read. “An energetic Timmy was thrusting in her dripping pussy as far as he could go, Jack’s little cock was stuck in her fat ass, and Andrew stuffed his dick in her mouth. The other naughty little kindergartners had their lips on Miss Parker's feet, neck, stomach, and thighs. After she came, she ordered all of them to lick her down.”

Lusamine fanned herself. “Damn, this is hot.”

Something broke in her room.

“Shoot, the kids!” She jumped up, placed the mini e-reader back, and left.

The kids were in the middle of the king sized bed, with Gladion on the top of his sister and rocking on her. 

What are they trying to do, Lusamine thought. “Stop it, Gladion!”

He rolled off Lillie and pouted. “No fair! She liked it!”

“Yeah!” She said.

Lusamine's eyes widened. They might have been just horsing around, but Lillie was moaning and shivering underneath her brother, in pleasure it sounded like. Where were they getting all this from? No, wait a minute… did they find her e-reader?

Gladion lifted the pillow and grabbed the e-reader. “Mommy, can you read us more of these books?” He jumped off the bed and ran up to her. “Pretty pppllleeaasse?”

She choked and stepped back. “G-g-gladion?!”

Lillie joined her brother. “Yeah! They were gross, but I felt hot and wet down there afterwards!” She smiled.

Lusamine feel down in shock. What the hell were they saying? She knew they were precocious children, but not even they said anything like this before! How were they even able to read those stories in the first place? The stories weren't exactly the most advanced literature, but Gladion in particular could barely read a picture book without falling asleep. 

“What?” Lusamine asked. “No! Absolutely not!”

They cried and stomped.

Their loud cries were hurting her ears. “Alright, alright. If it'll get you to settle down.” She stood up, dusted herself, and made sure the door was locked. 

“Yyyeeaa!!” They cheered like they were in an amusement park.

She couldn't believe it, but she was giggling. Instead, she should've been scolding and punishing them for daring to go through her things. Well, they didn't exactly “go through” her things- they found it under her pillow. It was her own damn fault for not hiding it well enough. But still… how could she be so careless?

“You two ready?” Lusamine asked after her son gave her the e-reader back.

“Yeah!” They curled up beside her in the bed.

She turned on the backlight and scrolled down the “favorites” section; she was trying to find something the children would like. “Which book have you already read?”

“'My Baby Changed My Adult Diaper’.” Gladion answered.

“We looked at some others.” Lillie sucked her thumb.

That was a pretty hot story- no wonder why they were aroused, Lusamine thought. “Oh, I liked that one.”

“We did too!”

She laughed and clicked on a short story called “Oh Yeah, Baby- We Can Play House”. It was about a young mother named Carrie and her three year old twin boys. As the story went along, they end up having a S&M threesome. Needless to say, the story was heated.

“I'll read 'Oh Yeah, Baby- We Can Play House’.” Said Lusamine.

“I don't wanna listen to a girly story like that!” Gladion protested.

Lillie slapped her brother's arm. “Shut up, Gladion!”

“I'm not gonna read anything unless you both settle down.” Lusamine stated.

They were quiet.

“Good.” She read the story from beginning to end. As she was reading it, her body was unbearably hot and her pussy was soaking wet. Thinking about her own children made her even wetter. She wondered if there was a story about a mother reading dirty books to her kids.

Her children clapped. 

“That was awesome!” Gladion cheered.

“Yeah!” Lillie agreed.

Lusamine laughed and sat the e-reader on the nightstand. “I'm glad you liked it. If we're done here…”

Lillie pulled up her pearl white one piece nightgown. “I'm hot…”

Her eyes widened. “Lillie, what the hell are you doing?!”

Gladion took off his navy blue pajama pants. “Yeah, me too.” He tossed it to the side.

She choked. “Stop it! Now!”

Lillie removed her nightgown and threw it. “But that nasty story made us hot…”

It made me hot now too, Lusamine thought.

Gladion unbuttoned his top and threw it in the pile. “Can't we do something about it?”

She jumped. Do something about it? What did he mean? That he was hard and he wanted her to suck his cock so it can throb in her mouth? 'Throb in her mouth’...? Whoa, she didn't mean to think that! With her own throbbing clit in need of a good sucking, she was finding it hard to think straight.

“Well, we could- um, you, uh…” she couldn't find the right words.

They chuckled.

“You're silly, Mommy!” Said Lillie.

Gladion kept tapping on her thigh. “So what should we do? My pee pee’s hard.”

His dick was hard? Mmm… so was her clit. It was so hard and wet and swollen… OK, she should stop now.

“Oh, uh…” she blushed.

Lillie threw off the sheets and rolled off her panties. “Mommy, my panties are wet…”

Lillie…, Lusamine thought. She was always a cute little one. With that adorable face and petite body, Lusamine just wanted to kiss her all over.

“I want a new pair!” She raised her legs in the air.

Her blushed turned redder and she sighed. “Fine. Hold on.” She got up to find a fresh pair of panties and kneeled before her.

“Now…” Lusamine's eyes were glued to her daughter's pretty, glistening pussy. Her folds were fat and puffy, and her ripened clit was ready to be plucked.

“Change me, change me!” Lillie kicked and screamed.

She drooled. 

“Ew, you're gross, Mommy!” Lillie pointed.

“Hmm?” She wiped her mouth. “What were we doing?”

“Panties!” Lillie yelled.

“Panties, panties!” Gladion shouted.

Oh right, that. Lillie's pussy just looked so kissable and delectable that she wanted to stuff her face in it. 

She shook her head. How could she think that? This was a four year old girl! Her precious four year old girl! But… Lillie was being such a tease, with her lifting her legs in the air and her pussy calling out to her. She couldn't stop herself from drooling again.

“Mommy!!” She sounded irritated.

Lusamine took a deep breath, threw the panties to the side, and grabbed her legs so she could answer her daughter's calling pussy. The tip of her tongue teased her clit and opening, careful not to damage her insides.

She was squirming to Lusamine's slow, careful licks. “M-m-mommy, what-what…”

“Mommy, why are you doing that?” Asked Gladion.

She ignored her children's protests and kept using her tongue to make Lillie shiver and groan. Her lips captured her throbbing bud, calming it down by sucking it gently.

Lillie's body relaxed and she allowed Lusamine to fully explore her untouched pussy. Lusamine widened her daughter's legs even more so she could give her folds a damn good licking. She licked, licked and licked until Lillie spilled her juices all over her face.

Mmmm… yes, this was what Lusamine truly desired. Not to just read about the taboo, but to touch it, smell it, taste it, to feel it. To help her daughter ride out her orgasm, she stuck the tip of her tongue into her slit. Too bad she wasn't older, so she could jam all of her tongue in her with no problem. But no matter- if things went right, she'd have plenty of chances.

Lusamine lapped all the sweat juices off her daughter before coming up. “I'm sorry, Lillie, but I couldn't help myself…” she wiped her mouth.

Lillie had a huge smile on her face.

Gladion was feeling on himself.

Oh, so they enjoyed it? That made her feel less guilty.

“It's your turn, Gladion.” She said in a seductive voice.

He grinned and nodded.

“Do you know what I mean by that?” she pointed to his rock hard member.

He nodded again.

She smirked and crawled to him. “Lie down.” She kissed his forehead.

After he made himself comfortable, she wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked on it.

“Ah…” he moaned.

Lillie clapped.

Lusamine wanted to laugh, but her mouth was too busy tasting her son's delicious dick. When her lips were tired, she licked around the head of his cock and his shaft.

“Mommy… ahh!” He yelled and shivered.

How sexy, Lusamine thought as she was sucking on his cock's head.

After she was done servicing him, she got off the bed to take off her clothes.

“Wow, you're so beautiful, Mommy!” Gladion said.

“Yeah!” Lillie agreed.

She laughed. “I'm glad you two like what you see.” She lied down, and her children rested beside her. 

Her children had their way with her; Gladion licked in between her legs and Lillie pulled her in for a kiss. Soon, the kiss turned deeper and she ran her hands on her daughter's back. A hand slid down to Lillie's cute little butt and squeezed it; Lillie responded by squirming in Lusamine's arms.

Because Gladion's tongue was so small, he was able to lick every inch of Lusamine's folds to really make her shiver; she was moaning in her daughter's mouth as he licked his way up her throbbing, aching, coated clit. Then, his tongue dug in her walls, swirling and wiggling around. After making her even wetter and tighter, he grinded his tongue in and out as her walls crumbled. To calm her down a bit, Gladion held on to her thighs. 

She pushed Lillie off and came, covering her son’s handsome face with her thick, hot juices. While her walls were still pulsing, he jammed two fingers into her and pushed them in and out.

He's a quick learner isn't he, she thought. His fingers were too small to really feel anything, but her walls were still trembling, so she bucked her hips as his fingers moved. A third and fourth finger found their way into her tightening pussy, and Lillie's mouth latched onto Lusamine's hard nipple and sucked it. Now this was more like it! She rubbed her clit as Gladion drove his fingers in and out, and once again, her walls came crashing on his fingers and she screamed and came on his hand. Much to her surprise, he wasn't grossed out; instead, he eagerly lapped it up.

“How do I taste?” She asked while playing with Lillie's hair.

He licked his lips. “Salty.”

She chuckled.

“Mommy…” he sighed. “My pee pee's starting to hurt again…”

So, his face and fingers in her pussy made him rock hard, did it? She thought about sucking him off again, but that might not satisfy either one of them. No, she had something much funner in mind. His dick might have been only about three or so inches long- too little to really notice- but she hasn't had a real one in her since her husband disappeared. It couldn't have felt worse than a vibrator.

Her nipple was getting sore, so she lightly pushed Lillie off. “Do you want me to help you with that?” 

He nodded.

She pointed to her pussy. “Remember the place where you stuck your tongue in? Put your pee pee in there.”

He nodded again, lined his cock with her slit, and sunk into her ocean. 

“It has been too long since I've had a real one in me…” she shuddered. “Ooohhh…”

“What do mean, Mommy?” Asked Lillie.

She shook her head. “Nothing.” She lifted her up to her face. “Come here, cutie pie.” She stuck the tip of her tongue in her pussy and wiggled it.

Without her having to say so, Gladion began to pump in her. Roughly. Which made up for his small length. Every time he banged into her, her whole body felt it. His lightening fast thrusts were sending shocks up her spine, and making her feel hot and weak. It was getting even harder to pleasure Lillie with just the tip of her tongue; there was nothing she wanted more than to shove all of her tongue into her daughter's tight, wet pussy so she could stretch it, but no, she didn't want to hurt her.

With several more frantic, uneven thrusts, Gladion had a dry orgasm and collapsed on her; he was panting while Lusamine was still lapping Lillie's pussy. Although she knew better, since he wasn't old enough to cum, Lusamine was disappointed that he couldn't fill her up with his cum. She wanted his hot cum to fill her up so much that the cum drips down on the bed, and him and Lillie could lick her pussy and then lick up her stomach, chest, and breasts…

“Ooohhh…” she moaned into her daughter's pussy.

When she was done getting another taste of Lillie, Lusamine told them to play in her soaking wet pussy until she came again. She was so damn close with Gladion. The two took turns nibbling and licking and sucking and kissing on her clit, folds, slit, and mold. One person would even rub on her clit while the other person swirled their tongue in her opening. All of this simulation at once make it impossible to hold her cum for much longer; her cum gushed on Lillie's face. Lusamine licked her lips at such a sexy sight; she wished she came all over her body. 

The family cuddled up with each other after getting cleaned up.

“That was…” Gladion panted.

“Fun!” Lillie shouted.

Lusamine laughed. “Yes, it was, but you can't tell a soul. Promise?”

“We promise!”

“Wonderful.”

“Can you read us another story, Mommy?” Lillie asked.

“Why? What we just did was ten times better than any old story.” She kissed her on the forehead. “For now on, we're making stories of our own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I wish those books were real...


End file.
